The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by grettama
Summary: Ketika Sasuke kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti baginya dan dia memutuskan untuk menunggu...Songfic. Oneshot. Yaoi. AU. Gaje. No flame please...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : "I'm not moving…" Ketika Sasuke kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menunggunya kembali…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : ONESHOT. OOCness. AU. Yaoi. Sasuke's POV. Songfic. Gaje. Nggak suka nggak usah baca. Saia nggak menerima flame ea…**

**Inspired by : The Man Who Can't Be Moved, The Script's song.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

XD

Saia uda suka banget ama lagunya begitu pertama kali denger dan langsung pengen bikin fic-nya… hohoho… emang maniak saia itu. Kalo temen saia bilang, saia bisanya cuma ngerusak lagu dengan membuatnya jadi songfic… kekekeke, but, who cares?? Masa bodolah pokoknya… namanya juga author, kalo nggak bikin fic bisa gila… XP

Maaf untuk keterlambatan apdet Imaginary Saga… saia lagi nggak ada ide mau digimanain ntu fic. Terlalu angsty buat saia. Hehehehe… -baca : WB-

Puah! Bentar lagi semesteran…T_T… padahal Watershield mau manggung… jadi nggak bisa nonton mereka deh…T_T… kenapa juga mereka manggungnya sehari sebelum saia semesteran…huaaaa…TTT_TTT… maafkan saia Shi, Anegae, Momo, Pepe, Deew, Q_Q, Taiyoudorus n Fla… saia nggak bisa liat kalian…gomene…

Langsung aja ke cerita!

Sebelum semua idenya kabur dari sel-sel kelabu kecil otak saia…^^

__Italic_ _: lirik lagu

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Man Who Can't Be Moved_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

__Going back to the corner, when I first saw you__

__Gonna camp in my sleeping back, I'm not gonna move__

__Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, "if you see this boy can you tell him where I am"__

Aku berhenti berjalan, dan memandang ke tempat di seberang jalan itu. Aku menghela napasku sekali, memantapkan letak ransel di pundakku dan akhirnya setelah aku merasa cukup kuat, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat itu. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarku.

Tempat itu bukan tempat istimewa. Tempat itu hanyalah trotoar yang besar dengan dua bangku panjang yang menghiasinya. Di antara ke dua bangku itu, ada lampu jalan besar. Trotoar biasa yang terletak di tikungan jalan biasa di kota ini.

Tapi bagiku, tempat ini bukan hanya sekadar trotoar yang banyak dilewati orang.

Aku memandang salah satu dari kedua kursi itu. Kursi panjang yang terletak di sebelah kiri lampu jalan. Aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Tatapan mataku kosong. Aku sedang mengenang saat-saat itu. Saat ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aku menghela napasku lagi, dan mendudukkan diri di kursi itu, meletakkan ranselku di sampingku.

Aku duduk, dan mengamati orang-orang yang berseliweran. Tertawa-tawa, mengobrol, terburu-buru, tak ada yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

Aku begitu merindukannya. Dan aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan menunggunya di sini, di tempat kami pertama kali bertemu, selama yang dibutuhkan. Bahkan, aku rela menunggu selamanya. Menunggunya kembali ke pelukanku.

-

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari ranselku, mencari spidol, dan foto dirinya. Satu-satunya foto dirinya yang aku punya. Aku memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat, merasakan seribu jarum yang menusuk hatiku tiap kali aku memandang foto itu. Kenapa dia harus pergi? Apa alasannya meninggalkanku? Apa aku terlalu hina untuknya? Atau aku melakukan kesalahan yang tak kuketahui sehingga itu membuatnya marah padaku?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanya menunggunya, karena aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

Aku meraih kertas dan spidolku, lalu menuliskan namanya.

Na…

Ru…

To…

Tiga huruf itu. Tiga huruf yang tiap kali kuucapkan, membuat perasaanku jadi tak karuan.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku harus memulainya sekarang.

"Maaf," kataku ketika seorang pria beralis tebal dengan setelan hijau norak melewatiku.

"Ya?" tanggap pria itu.

"Apa Anda melihat pemuda ini?" aku menyodorkan padanya foto yang kupunya. Potret seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebar khasnya, mata biru cerah yang selalu membuatku terpesona, dan rambut pirang mencolok yang mudah dikenali.

Pria beralis tebal itu mengamati foto itu beberapa saat, dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku belum pernah lihat dia." Dia menyerahkan kembali fotonya padaku.

Aku menerimanya, tahu hal ini tidak gampang. "Kalau Anda melihatnya, bisakah Anda mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasuke menunggunya di sini?" pintaku.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Tentu aku akan mengatakan padanya." Dia menepuk bahuku sekali dan langsung pergi.

Aku mengamati punggung pria itu sampai dia menghilang di belokan berikut. _Masih banyak orang lain yang bisa ditanyai, Sasuke. Jangan menyerah. Kau pasti bisa menemukannya._

__Some people try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you__

Aku terduduk dengan lemas di kursi panjang itu. Sudah seminggu aku berada di sini, tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Terus menanyai orang-orang yang lewat. Tapi tak ada satupun yang pernah melihat Naruto. Sebenarnya di mana dia?

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke telapak tanganku untuk meredakan rasa frustasiku.

"Ini."

Sebuah suara membuatku mendongak. Seorang gadis berambut pink norak menyodorkan selembar uang kepadaku. Wajahnya menyorotkan rasa kasihan. Tapi bukannya menerimanya, aku malah merasakan kemarahan mulai menjalari setiap sel-sel tubuhku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk meredakannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya bukan pengemis," kataku. Aku tahu mungkin aku terlihat sangat kumal. Seminggu aku tidak pergi dari tempat ini, jadi otomatis aku belum menyentuh kamar mandi kecuali untuk buang air. Aku tak berani meninggalkan tempat ini lama-lama. Takut dia akhirnya kembali saat aku tidak berada di tempat. Aku bukan orang miskin, aku hanya seorang pria yang patah hati.

"Oh," komentar gadis itu, sedikit terkejut. Ia mengantongi kembali uangnya. "Maaf," katanya, sedikit malu. "Tapi setiap aku lewat jalan ini, aku pasti melihatmu di sini. Kau tak pernah pergi dan semalam aku lihat kau tidur di bangku ini juga… jadi kupikir kau…"

"Tak apa-apa," kataku, memotong kalimatnya. Aku segera mengeluarkan foto Naruto dan menyodorkannya ke arah gadis itu, lalu menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah kutanyakan pada setiap orang selama seminggu ini.

Dan jawaban yang kudengar dari mulut gadis itu sama dengan jawaban orang lain. Tidak. Kemudian gadis itu berlalu pergi.

Aku kembali duduk dan mengeluh pelan. Mungkin yang kulakukan ini memang tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Nihil. Tak berguna. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto selain menunggunya di tempat kami pertama kali bertemu. Mana bisa aku pergi dari sini kalau aku masih mencintainya? Bahkan sangat mencintainya? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara…

Aku kembali memandangi foto Naruto, dan pikiranku melayang ke saat pertama itu…

-flashback-

Saat itu adalah hari di musim panas yang sangat panas. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sedikit untuk membeli es krim di tempat ini. Es krimnya terkenal enak.

Aku terlalu asyik memainkan I-Pod di tanganku sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanku.

BRUGG!

I-Pod ku terjatuh, pecah menjadi bebarapa kepingan dengan sukses dan berserakan di trotoar. Aku mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, dan berniat membuat orang yang menabrakku bertanggung jawab. Itu I-Pod kesayanganku!

Tapi baru aku akan membuka mulut untuk membentak orang tak tahu diri itu, aku langsung terpukau. Seorang cowok jatuh terduduk di trotoar di hadapanku, ia memegangi pantatnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Buku-buku berserakan di sekelilingnya, ceceran I-Podku sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan buku-buku besar dan tebal yang jatuh di sekelilingnya, menimpa tubuhnya. Entah kenapa diri cowok itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Perasaan aneh bercokol di dasar perutku.

"Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan!" serunya marah, persis seperti apa yang tadinya ingin kuteriakkan padanya.

"Eh, maaf," kataku. Kenapa jadi aku yang harus minta maaf???

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, sangat berharap dia menyambutnya. Dan dia memang menyambutnya. Ketika kulit pucatku bersentuhan dengan kulit coklatnya, aku merasakan aliran yang menyenangkan di sekujur tubuhku. Membuatku tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. Aku terus menatap cowok itu, sementara aku membantunya membereskan buku-bukunya. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan I-Podku. Toh aku bisa beli yang baru.

"Trims," kata cowok itu begitu kami selesai memunguti semua buku beratnya.

"Tak masalah, kan aku yang menabrakmu," kataku, masih mengamati mata birunya yang mempesona.

"Oke," dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman terindah yang pernah aku lihat di dunia ini selain senyum ibuku.

"Kau mau makan es krim? Aku tahu toko yang enak, akan kutraktir kau sebagai permintaan maafku. Tapi itupun kalau kau mau…" aku menawarkan.

"Eh??? Yang benar???" ia membelalakkan mata birunya, membuatnya memantulkan sinar matahari dan kelihatan lebih indah. "Tentu saja aku mau! Es krim adalah makanan favorit keduaku setelah ramen!!"

-end of flashback-

Itu semua hanya masa lalu sekarang, walaupun perasaan yang melanda hatiku saat itu masih ada sampai sekarang…

__Cause If one day you wake up and find that your missing me_  
_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving__

Dan aku juga ingat, di hari ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku tidak melihatmu di sampingku lagi. Aku benar-benar kacau dan bingung saat itu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa pamit. Aku mencari ke semua tempat, tapi aku tidak juga menemukanmu. Sebenarnya ada di mana kau, Naruto? Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu?

Hanya ada sepucuk surat yang kau tinggalkan untukku.

_Dear Sasuke, atau Teme, yang mana sajalah._

_Aku tahu ini keputusan sepihakku, tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukannya._

_Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu Sasuke._

_Mungkin aku tak akan kembali._

_Maafkan aku._

_Jangan cari aku. Aku tidak cukup berharga untuk kau cari.^^_

_Aku menyayangimu, Teme. Hanya hal itu yang tak akan berubah dalam hidupku._

_Lupakan aku._

_Sayonara._

_-Naruto-_

Aku menyandarkan diriku di punggung kursi yang dingin dan keras. Hari sudah semakin sore. Sudah nyaris sepuluh hari aku ada di sini, menunggunya.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan hanyalah pikiran kalau suatu hari nanti Naruto akhirnya sadar dan merindukanku, dan ketika dia mulai bertanya-tanya di mana aku, mungkin dia akan kembali ke tempat ini, tempat di mana kami pertama kali bertemu. Dan akhirnya dia akan melihatku duduk di sini, menunggunya. Hanya hal itulah yang membuatku tidak beranjak dari tempat ini.

Ketika matahari terbenam, semakin sedikit orang yang melalui jalan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk istirahat. Aku sudah sangat lelah, tapi aku tak boleh menyerah. Kalau aku menyerah, aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan Naruto kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit di atasku. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan. Sangat indah.

-flashback-

Kami berbaring telentang di rerumputan di halaman belakang rumahku, memandangi langit malam berbintang dan mencoba menebak-nebak rasi bintang apa itu.

"Hm… menurutku yang itu Orion…" gumam Naruto, menunjuk salah satu deretan bintang-bintang yang terletak di atasnya.

"Dobe. Jelas-jelas itu Scorpion. Masa kau tidak lihat ekornya sih? Payah," gerutuku, sambil menahan senyum. Aku hanya bercanda tantu saja.

"Teme! Itu Orion! Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan?" gumamannya naik lima oktaf menjadi seruan tepat di telinga kiriku.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Dobe. Nanti orangtuaku bangun."

"Oops…" katanya, memegangi bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya kembali tertuju ke langit malam di atasnya.

Aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku. Aku bisa mendengar irama napasnya di telingaku. Kurasa sekarang saatnya, aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, dan sebelum Naruto bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku sudah mendaratkan bibirku di keningnya. Mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Teme… kau…"

Aku menjauhkan diriku dari wajahnya, agar bisa menatap matanya lebih jelas. Ada sedikit rona merah di wajah coklatnya yang tertutup bayangan wajahku. Rambutku menjuntai ke bawah, membingkai wajah coklat Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe," bisikku padanya.

Mata biru itu membelalak. Kaget, tidak percaya, bercampur jadi satu di ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mengendalikan keterkejutannya. Akhirnya ekspresinya melunak dan ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang selalu terbayang di otakku. "Aku mencintaimu juga, Teme."

Aku menundukkan wajahku lagi, mengecupnya di bibir kali ini. Tak ada saat yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku daripada saat itu.

-end of flashback-

__Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"_  
_I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If he changes his mind this is the first place he will go__

"Maaf, Anda tidak bisa berada di sini. Menganggu publik."

Kata-kata itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku membuka mataku. Seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran denganku, dengan rambut merah, tatapan mata kejam dan seragam polisinya berdiri di hadapanku. Benar-benar garang. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajah kakunya.

"Saya sedang menunggu seseorang," timpalku, tak terpengaruh tatapan mengancam di mata polisi itu.

"Tapi Anda tak bisa berada di sini. Ini bukan hotel. Ini jalan umum. Anda tak bisa menggunakannya sebagai tempat tidur tanpa ijin."

"Kalau begitu saya minta ijin anda," tanggapku tanpa dosa. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengusirku dari tempat ini sebelum aku bertemu Naruto lagi.

"Anda bercanda?" tanya polisi itu, nada sinis tertangkap jelas dalam suaranya.

Aku menggeleng, keras kepala.

"Jangan buat saya menggunakan cara kasar," ancam polisi berambut merah itu.

"Tapi saya benar-benar sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan saya tidak peduli akan menunggunya sampai kapan. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, tak akan ada orang yang bisa mengusir saya dari sini." Tekadku sudah bulat.

Polisi itu menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa nama Anda?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Siapa nama orang yang Anda tunggu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dia hilang?" tanya polisi itu.

Pikiranku melayang ke surat yang Naruto tinggalkan untukku. Aku menggeleng. "Dia hanya pergi. Itu saja."

Polisi itu mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat Anda mau melakukan hal gila semacam ini. Tapi sebentar lagi musim hujan. Anda bisa sakit. Saya mengusir Anda untuk kepentingan Anda juga."

Aku tersenyum pada polisi itu. "Jangankan hujan, salju pun tak akan mengubah tekad saya. Saya tahu di sinilah tempat pertama yang akan didatanginya jika dia memutuskan untuk kembali."

Polisi itu memandang sinis ke arahku. "Terserah Anda kalau begitu. Tapi saya sarankan Anda mandi. Ada kamar mandi umum di sana," polisi itu menunjuk ke seberang, di dekat taman.

"Tapi…"

"Saya akan berjaga di sini sementara Anda pergi."

Aku terbelalak kaget memandang polisi itu. "Eh, terimakasih tuan… er… Gaara," kataku setelah melirik papan nama di seragam polisi itu.

Ia mengangguk dan menyuruhku pergi dengan satu tatapan matanya. Aku tersenyum kecil padanya dan bergegas melakukan apa yang disarankannya. Sudah cukup baik ia membiarkanku tinggal.

__Cause If one day you wake up and find that your missing me_  
_and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving__

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a guy_  
_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

"Apa dia tak pernah pergi dari bangku itu?"

"Aku selalu melihatnya setiap kali lewat sini…"

"Ya, sambil menanyakan ke orang-orang tentang seorang cowok…"

"Namanya Naru siapa gitu…"

"Cowok itu siapanya sih?"

"Apa dia tidak punya rumah?"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Sudah sebulan aku berada di tempat ini, terus menunggu. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada hasilnya. Aku nyaris menyerah. Apa memang benar Naruto tak akan pernah kembali padaku?

Aku menunjukkan foto Naruto kepada seseorang yang lewat dan orang itu hanya menggeleng, tak pernah melihat pemuda yang ada dalam foto.

_Di mana kau, Naruto…?_

Aku menarik napas. Kulit pucatku lama-kelamaan menjadi agak kecoklatan karena terlalu lama terpapar matahari. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Apa Naruto meninggalkanku karena dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran itu. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Naruto selalu mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Bahkan sehari sebelum dia pergi, dia masih bersikap biasa padaku, menciumku sebelum tidur, memelukku, bahkan sampai sekarang kelembutan bibirnya dan kehangatan tubuhnya masih bisa kurasakan. Aku meremas-remas tanganku dengan gelisah. Kenapa dia tak juga kembali? Dia tak mungkin benar-benar pergi dari hidupku kan?

Kepergian Naruto menciptakan lubang besar dan dalam di duniaku. Bagaikan galaksi ini tanpa mataharinya. Lubang yang tak akan bisa ditutup oleh siapapun kecuali Naruto.

__Maybe i'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_cause you'll know it's just for you_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved__

Setelah satu setengah bulan penuh aku terus duduk, menunggu dan bertanya, orang-orang mulai mengenalku. Bahkan tampaknya aku sudah menanyai semua orang yang melewati tikungan ini. Mereka mulai menyapaku dan tersenyum padaku, bahkan gadis yang tempo dulu memberiku uang, ia duduk di sebelahku pada suatu pagi dan mengajakku ngobrol. Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk melakukan hal lain kecuali menunggu Naruto. Dan gadis yang ternyata bernama Haruno Sakura itu bisa mengerti.

Mungkin orang-orang sudah mengenalku sebagai pemuda yang selalu menunggu di bangku di tikungan jalan. Hal itu nyaris membuatku tertawa. Setidaknya kalau aku terkenal dan masuk ke salah satu kolom berita surat kabar, Naruto akan melihatku, dan dia akan segera menuju ke tikungan ini, karena dia tahu aku sedang menunggunya.

Tapi aku tahu itu hanya imajinasiku. Harapan kosong.

Aku tersenyum simpul pada diriku sendiri. Naruto tak pernah membaca koran. Dia benci dengan dunia yang terlalu serius macam begitu. Yang dibacanya cuma komik. Lagipula kalau dia baca koran pun, tapi dia sudah tidak berada di kota ini… itu sama saja. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar ingin membuangku. Benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku.

Kalau itu benar, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Itu keputusannya. Aku bisa menerimanya, selama itu membuatnya bahagia. Aku akan tetap mencintainya seperti ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Yang kuperlukan sekarang hanyalah melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali, mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti yang seharusnya, dan menanyakan alasan kenapa dia meninggalkanku. Setelah itu, aku akan membiarkannya pergi lagi, dan aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu. Tapi dengan lubang besar menganga di dalamnya. Lubang yang akan selalu kubiarkan terbuka untuk Naruto.

Bukan cara kepergian seperti yang ia lakukan satu setengah bulan yang lalu yang aku inginkan. Seolah Naruto mengira aku akan menahannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Itu haknya untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tahu aku tidak cukup baik untuknya. Mungkin dia sudah bersama seseorang yang lebih baik dariku sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah perpisahan seperti yang seharusnya.

Cahaya matahari meredup. Aku mendongak ke langit dan melihat awan mendung bergantung rendah di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan turun, menyamarkan air mataku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir. Aku menutup mataku, merasakan tetes-tetes air yang dingin dan menyegarkan itu di wajahku.

Aku akan terus menunggumu, Naruto.

__Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move__

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_The End_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Jangan bunuh saia karena ending yang nggantung!!! _

Hehehe… saia lagi suka ending kayak gitu. Lagian lagunya juga nggantung kok. Nggak tahu ahirnya sang tokoh utama ketemu lagi ama orang yang dicarinya ato nggak…

Btw, ada yang sadar nggak kalo saia mengganti semua kata 'she', 'her' dan 'girl' di lirik lagu dengan kata 'he', 'his', 'him', 'guy' dan 'boy'. XD XD XD.

Fic ini idenya saia dapet setelah saia pulang dari jogja… hahaha… emang di jogja ngapain aja saia? Ketemuan ama Watershield doang ding…

Ada readers yang domisili di Jogja? Pasti tau Watershield dun… saia lagi suka banget ama mereka… they make the real yaoi in my life… bwahahahaha… XD XD

Langsung ripyu sajalah, hoke?

Saia ngga terima flame ya…^^

Sankyu…

**Thank's to : Nae Rossi-chan (salah lagi deh nulis namanyaXP), Yoshizawa Sayuri, Shi, Anegae, Pepe, Momo, Q-Q, Deew, Taiyoudorus n Fla.**

**Dedicate to : para senpai yang selalu menginspirasi saia!!**

**Ghee, Aria, Raven, Chiaki Megumi, Cha-senpai, Lunaryu, Nadh, Niero, Lovely Lucifer, Aiko Tantan, Ardhan, Sheila Luv, Red-Ew, and many more… kepanjangan kalo disebutin atu-atu…^^**


End file.
